Lost Souls
by sparkie926
Summary: The 2nd Rebellon has failed, and District 13 has been destroyed. The Capitol has let Katniss live, and the Victor's children of all ages are heading into the arena. Who will prevail, and who will the lost souls be? This is not a SYOT. You may submit bloodbath tributes, though. Sponsor Shop and Bloodbath Form in my profile.
1. District 1 Reapings

**District 1 Reapings**

** Hey everyone! It's sparkie926, your announcer returning from her fanfiction self. She's know to lie, so here's the reaping of the District 1 careers!**

* * *

Shine Anders' POV

"I'm going to win this," I thought as I put on my reaping clothes.

"My parents have taught me everything they know. I'm going to volunteer and win!" My dad, Griffin, is a victor, and his sword techniques are amazing. My mom's pretty good too, even if she's not a victor.

I put my long, full black hair into a ponytail and went downstairs for breakfast. I was going to wait until I was 18 to volunteer, but since this happened when I was 13, why wait? My dad's making his expert pancakes, and the smell of blueberries fills the air. He told me that after becoming a victor, he wanted to "Kick back and cook."

He gives me a plate of blueberry pancakes with strawberries and orange juice. "How's my little victor doing this morning?" He asks, winking at me. "In a few weeks, I won't be a little victor anymore!" I reply, munching my fruity breakfast. "How could we forget?" groans my little brother Matt. He's 10, but seems older. "Oh, wait, you'll be facing me, and won't have a chance against my knife skills!"

He _is _good with knives. That's the only thing I like about him. It reminds me of Clove, my favorite competitor in the 74th Hunger Games. I know that 1s are supposed to root for 1s, but every 1 was dead by the time I started watching. "Matthew, stop trash-talking to your sister and get your reaping clothes on," My mother says, walking into the room. I think that she's the most beautiful woman in District 1, with flowing blond hair and sapphire eyes. "Fine," Matt grumbles, finishing his last bite of pancakes.

It's almost time for me to volunteer.

Matt just needs to come downstairs and we can leave. "MATT! COME ON!" I yell. "I'M COMING!" He yells back, and comes down in his red suit that matches my red dress.

"Wait, you wore the dress?" He said, and turned around. My dad grabs him and turns him around. "We're going to be late!" He says, and Matt turns red. "Um…Uh…..Okay." No one messes with Griffin Anders, not even his own son.

When we get to the reaping, I go to the 14 year old section. Matt is a little behind me with the 10 year olds. For a second, I think, "Do I really want to be a part of this?" I shake the thought out of my head. Of course I do! I want a chance to show Panem my skills. And that's a chance that you only get in the games.

Our escort, Sapla, walks onstage. As much as I've wanted to go to the Capitol, the clothes are so ugly. Sapla's skin is bright green, and her face is black. Her hair is bright yellow and shaped like petals, and she's wearing a pantsuit the same color of her skin with flecks of yellow. And her arms are shaped like leaves. Horrible.

She does the introductions, and then we get to the drawing. "Our female tribute is…" I get ready to volunteer.

But I don't have to. Because it's me.

I walk onstage, glaring at anyone who looks like they're going to volunteer. "Welcome to the games, Shine!" Sapla says in the odd capitol accent. "Thank you," I reply coolly.

"Now let's find out who will be joining you!" she screeches, making her way to the other bowl. "Han Smith!" A tiny boy toddles onstage. He can't be more than 5.

"I volunteer!" Matt says, pushing back all the other boys. "And what's your name?" Sapla grins. "Matt Anders," He replies. "Ah, Shine's brother! How interesting!" Sapla says.

Matt apparently doesn't agree, because the look on his face is repulsive. We go through the rest of the ceremony and shake hands. My mind can only form one thought:

My brother will kill me in the arena.

Matt Ander's POV

I've been having a terrible morning.

I woke up, fell out of bed, hit my head on the bedpost, was knocked out for 10 minutes, fell down the stairs, ate pancakes, trash-talked to Shine, got in trouble with Mom, and wore the suit that matched Shine's dress.

And that's the good part of my day.

When Shine was reaped, I didn't even pay attention. I just focused on the glorious riches that would be mind when I won.

When Han was reaped, I voulunteered without even looking on the stage. About halfway there, I saw Shine.

But I couldn't back away. I had no choice but to continue on

. Shine was shocked when I volunteered, and I could tell. She thought I wanted to kill her, and I felt terrible. I don't want to kill her, I just want to kill in general. Is it that hard to understand?

We shook hands, and she looked so scared. I didn't know that she was capable of being afraid. What amazing new things I'm learning about my sister today.

* * *

**-Fanfiction Sparkie926 appears- Hello. I might have lied about the reapings. What will really happen is the games will not start until we have enough tributes. Now for the avalible tributes:**

**District 1**

**Shine Anders**

**Matt Anders**

**District 2**

**Suresh Murphy**

**Daisy Esperenza**

**District 3**

**Silver Meadows**

**OPEN**

**District 4**

**Seaweed Jefferson**

**Danika Reed**

**District 5**

**Maylee**

**Ken Henderson**

**District 6**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**District 7**

**Daniel Jameson**

**Ireland Akina**

**District 8**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**District 9**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**District 10**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**District 11**

**Rose Storm**

**Robert Kane**

**District 12**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**The costumes are taken care of. Goodbye, and good luck to the tributes.**


	2. District 2 Reapings

**District 2**

**Sorry for the long absence. School started, my teachers are making me take showers in homework for about 3 weeks now. I am happy about 1 thing: my birthday next week! In honor of my birthday, I am hosting a contest! *Wild Cheers* The reveiwers whose number have a zero on the end get to make a character! No tributes. The 50th reveiwer gets to make an actual tribute that doesn't die! Final thing: Renee Neely is based off my real, actual best friend! She bribed me to do it, though. :)**

* * *

**Suresh Murphy's POV**

I'm so glad the Quarter Quell's for victor's children.

Why? So I can get out of this place. The orphanage has no other victor's children there, so they won't be competing with me.

I was brought to the Orphanage by my mother, Jade Hills. That's right, Jade Hills. Winner of the 76th Hunger Games. The one right after the rebellion, in the ruins of the old District 13, when she was only 12. She brought me to this place, the nearest building, with a chunk of her leg missing from a wolf bite. She died the next day. I never really knew her, or my father. I don't even know who he is.

Anyway, I woke up the morning of the reaping with a cramp in my back. No surprise. The beds here could be made of rock, they're so hard.

My roommate, Greg Jones, gets out of bed. "Sorry about the reaping, dude," he says. "At least I'll get out of here," I reply. Greg's usually mean, but he feels sorry for me. Like most of the kids at the orphanage, he doesn't want to go in the games.

I'm volunteering to get out of this place. The other kids think of the orphanage as the Hunger Games. I think of it as worse

. I put on the tattered clothes that we're required to wear and go to the dining hall to eat my soggy bread slice. People keep patting me on the back and saying things like, "Just one more year, buddy." It would be my last year of being eligible, if I wasn't volunteering. Truth is, I was waiting for the perfect time to volunteer. Now is the time.

We walk outside in a group with me leading. I'm the only one participating, so I walk up to the place where the participating children are standing.

Our many previous victors walk onstage, along with the escort. I don't even know his name, so I just call him Capitol Man. He does all the ceremonial stuff, and gets to the real show.

The drawing.

Capitol Man goes to the girls drawing bowl and pulls out a name. "Olympia Barrow?" He says quietly.

"I volunteer!" Someone yells before Olympia even gets there. A tan girl with golden brown hair walks onstage, pushing 8-year old Olympia to the side. The girl looks about 14, maybe 15. "And what's your name?"

Capitol Man asks. "Renee," the girl replies. I almost faint. She works at the orphanage, and helps with the cooking and little kids.

"And what's your last name?" Capitol man says. "Neely. I'm Eric Neely's daughter."

Capitol Man nods, and then goes to the boys bowl. "Suresh Murphy?" I grin, and walk onstage. "Good morning, Ca…..Sir," I say. I almost called him Capitol Man! So embarrassing!

We get on with the ceremony.

When we shake hands, she looks into my eyes and gives my hand a squeeze. Maybe we could be friends.

**Renee Neely's POV**

It's too much to bear.

When I hear little Olympia's name called, I had to volunteer. Olympia wouldn't stand a chance. (Well, she wouldn't. You'll find out why.) She lost her leg while working in the quarry. A huge chunk of granite fell on it, and cut off the circulation. The doctors had to amputate it.

I volunteered.

I pulled Olympia away, and told her to get away as fast as possible. She does, and I walked onstage.

The boy who was called, I knew him from the orphanage. I had heard that a boy wanted to volunteer, and by the way this boy was grinning, it must have been him. I grit my teeth.

_But you can pull him in. _I think. _You can get him to like you, and kill him._ It sounded like the perfect plan...

Little did I know that it would be the worst mistake of my life.

* * *

** Okay, that was awesome.**


	3. District 4 Reapings

District 4 Reapings

Seaweed Jefferson's POV

Seaweed Jefferson.

When people think of that name, they think of the scrawny, green-haired boy who ran away from school one day, was caught by the teachers, and was dragged back by the scruff of his neck. What they don't think of is the real me, a strong, stealthy victor's son who would have gotten away if Danika Reed hadn't told on him.

I've always hated Danika Reed, even before then. She's a strong, dark haired girl who can set snares like no other. Thankfully she's not a victor's daughter, or I'd be in the games with her. She's always said she was volunteering when she was 16. Now she is 16, but she didn't do the math right. I grin at the thought and pull myself out of bed. I slick back my hair and put on the sturdy black pants, white shirt, and black jacket I chose yesterday.

Suddenly, I feel something hit my forehead. I peel it off and see a clay knife. Not a real one, but a fake one. I look out my window and see a flash of dark hair as someone runs. Danika. I try to throw it back at her, but I miss. I can hear her laughing as she runs. I grimace and go downstairs.

My dad is waiting for me. He's a victor, but he never told me his real name to avoid people knowing about his son. "Morning," he grunts as he reads the paper. I catch a glimpse of a headline and sneak over to see. It reads "LOCAL GIRL TAUNTS CAPITOL" and shows a picture of Danika. Apparently, she's to be whipped the regulation amount of times (which is 20) and to be working in the kitchen, cleaning the fish and scraping off the scales. I've had to before, and it's really gross. But I've never gotten whipped 20 times. Sure, I've gotten whipped once or twice at a time when I was younger, for spilling fish on boat trips and that stuff. But 20 times seems like overkill. For a moment, I feel sorry for her. Then I shake my head and grab some waffles.

After I finish, we leave for the reaping. I walk down the steps and immediately fall on a trip wire. But that's not the worst part. I fall onto a rope, which twists around me, pulls me up, and drops a bee nest on me. Thankfully, they're not tracker jackers, otherwise I would have been in trouble, but the bees still sting me from head to toe. My victor dad comes out, frees me from the net, and kills all the bees with a mini trident he keeps in his back pocket.

We head to the square. On the way, I spot Danika coming in from a fishing trip with her dad, looking worried. Wait, Danika _worried_? She's not even a Victor's daughter. Maybe it's just because of being whipped.

When we get to the square, I leave my dad behind and run to the 16 year old section. Maybe I can get there before… I feel a force grab me from behind and groan. It's Clarke, Danika's boyfriend.

"You a Victor son?" he grunts. I nod. He lets me go. "Hope you reaped." He doesn't have a way with words.

Suddenly, a squeaky voice comes from onstage. I groan. The lame ways Greena represents our district. Her skin is the same color as the ocean, and her dress is made of glass with camouflaged undies. Fish are living in the glass dress with seaweed and coral. Her hair looks like it's made out of seaweed, and she's barefoot. As if not ugly enough, starfish are set into her skin and hair. "Hello, Mini-Victors!" she screeches. Mini-Victors? That's a new one.

"Time to find out our newest tributes!" She walks over to the boys bowl. "Our boy tribute is…." I grin, knowing that soon I'll be at the capitol. "I volunteer!" I yell. Everyone gasps and lets me through. I walk up coolly and confidently, knowing that the district is wondering why I'm on that stage voluntarily. They'll find out in a few days' time.

"And what's your name, young man?" Greena says. "Seaweed Jefferson. My name is Seaweed Jefferson," I reply. "Wonderful! And our girl tribute is…" She reaches in. "Danika Reed!"

Danika? I have so many questions. Why did I never know she was a Victor's daughter? Why was she worried? They swirl through my mind as Danika, in a stunning blue dress, walks onstage. Her long dark brown hair is curled and swishes behind her, and I can almost see why Clarke likes her so much…I shake my head.

"_Focus."_ I tell myself. "_She's your opponent, Seaweed Brain, and she's taunted you your whole life."_

Danika still seems nervous and scared for some reason, and won't look at me or the cameras. As we shake hands, her blue eyes meet my green ones. She doesn't seem like the same Danika she's been my whole life. She seems like a normal girl.

Danika's POV

I knew this would happen. I just knew it. I taunted the capitol, was going to be whipped, and had to work in the kitchen.

Of course, that would never happen, because I was reaped.

Let me explain. My dad is a victor. Today, he took me on a fishing trip before the reaping. I thought we were going to catch fish, but instead, he told me about what happened at his games. I'll save you the trouble of hearing it, but it was horrible. He told me not to volunteer, because that's what would happen.

And I followed his advice. I didn't volunteer, I was reaped. And Seaweed wasn't reaped, he volunteered. Since when was he a victor's son?

**My fanfiction self took a break, so I'll just tell you things.**

**Here's the tribute list:**

**D1**

**Male: Matt Anders**

**Female: Shine Anders**

**D2**

**Male: Suresh Murphy**

**Female: Renee Neely**

**D3**

**Male: OPEN, AND I NEED ONE!**

**Female: Silver Meadows**

**D4**

**Male: Seaweed Jefferson**

**Female: Danika Reed**

**D5**

**Male: OPEN, AND I REALLY NEED ONE!**

**Female: Maylee**

**D6**

**Male: OPEN**

**Female: Sheryl Heart**

**D7**

**Male: Daniel Jameson**

**Female: Ireland Akina**

**D8**

**Male: OPEN**

**Female: OPENLY OPEN**

**D9**

**Male: ALSO OPEN**

**Female: EVEN MORE OPEN**

**D10**

**Male: GUESS WHAT? OPEN!**

**Female: SHE'S OPEN TOO**

**D11**

**Male: Robert Kane**

**Female: Rose Storm**

**D12**

**Male: OPEN AS WELL**

**Female: IS OPEN  
**

**Another thing, PM me your tributes. Don't review them.**


End file.
